


Heat Isn't Fun, Despite What You May Have Heard

by RedNorski



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Monster Tom, Mostly Smut, Trans Character, i haven't posted here in so long rip, idk how to tag, tentadicks, tom is also trans ill get to that in a minute, tom is in heat, trans tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNorski/pseuds/RedNorski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord walks in on Tom as he's going through one of his monster heat cycles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Isn't Fun, Despite What You May Have Heard

**Author's Note:**

> so tom is trans, but during monster transformations develops a sort of tentadick from his clit. you know, like in homestuck.

Tom had locked himself in his room to deal with what he had hastily described to Edd as "a little issue."

He hated this, hated these stupid fucking heat cycles that came with his monster form, hated that he was a monster at all! Edd, as always, had gotten the positive end of a similar situation, having his leftover side affects from the superpowers he'd gained that night. But Tom, in his usual misfortune, was left with the tendency to, on occasion, transform into his half-monster state.

There were times when he'd find himself in this state for no notable cause or reasoning, but most transformations were linked to his heat cycles. It was questionable to him why he even had these, but they were there about once every two weeks nonetheless.

So now he sat in bed, topless, desperately grinding on a pillow. He bit down on his lip to stifle animalistic grunts and moans, having difficulty keeping himself from breaking skin with his sharpened teeth. He let his hands wander his body, thinking of how much better this would be if only he had someone else with him; it was never quite satisfying to help himself. With one hand at his chest, caressing and pinching his nipple, the other travelled lower.

He reached into his boxers and rutted his hips into his hand, doing anything he could for more intense contact to soothe the needy feeling between his legs. His tentacle-like dick was throbbing, bein begging for more attention than what he could give himself. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked himself slowly, letting out a drawn out moan.

He tried to picture what it would be like to have someone to help him, someone to pin down and ram himself into. His first thought was Tord, he couldn't seem to get the commie fucker off his mind. Of course he absolutely hated him, but the idea of having him squirming beneath him, maybe that would finally get the pretentious little shit to shut up. Or scream his name, either would be fine.

He caught himself moaning the other's name aloud, almost stopping in surprise at his own actions when he heard his voice say "oh Tord..." Laughing, he continued, picking up the pace and stroking himself faster.

Then there was a knock at the door.

He froze, then stammered out a weak reply of "come in," whilst scrambling to cover his bottom half with a blanket. He forgot he wouldn't be able to hide the fact that he was currently only half human.

The door opens and on the other side is Tord, who leans on the frame with his arms crossed. "So Edd wants to know if you were the one who drank the last of the Cola. He would have asked you himself but-" there was a drawn out pause. "What the fuck."

Tord. Of course it had to be Tord. Edd and Matt knew about his transformations and would have been much less awkward but no, of course things couldn't have gone the easier way because that's just not interesting, now is it?

"It's.. a long story, but the short version of it is one time while you were gone I turned into a monster, and now I sometimes go halfway back into that. And I didn't drink the Cola, can you leave now?"

Tord raised a brow at him but decided not to press further. "You know what, okay. I've heard stranger. But on that note I've got nothing to do, are you too opposed to letting me bug you for a bit?"

"Of course I am, I was busy before you came in here and I'd like to get back to that." Fuck, that sounded suspicious. He immediately regretted his choice of words.

"Too bad, I'm not giving you a choice." he smirks, stepping inside. "What were you doing?"

"N-nothing- none of your business! Ugh, just- leave me alone, please."

Tord came and sat down on the opposite end of the bed, leaning in close. He spoke lowly, he definitely knew what was happening. "Do you want me to help?"

Toms face flushed redder than it already was. ".. with what?" he asked, trying to grasp to the last string of hope that he could play dumb and act as if he was doing nothing.

"Oh come on, Thomas, I think I know what it means when someone says they're busy and want to be left alone, it's kind of obvious, especially with how you're acting..." he leans back, closing his eyes and signing softly. "So do you want my help or not?"  
  
Realizing this was a legitimate offer Tom's embarrassment faded. "Yes," he replied, speaking quickly, and Tord did not hesitate to own up to his offer. He leaned in to kiss the other, Tom pulling him in by the front of his hoodie. The kiss was harsh and messy, their lips smashing together and a few small nibbles, turning to full bites on Tom's part.  
  
"Undress," Tom commanded as he pulled away,  finding himself a bit lost in his excitement. Tord complied, stripping his hoodie and tee shirt under it. His bare torso revealed breasts that were small and perky, and his pale skin was patterned with stretch marks and various other scars. He was then fiddling with the button on his jeans.  
  
"I'm not patient enough for this," Tom said as he moved forward and undid Tord's jeans himself, then pulled them off and pinned the other beneath him. "I think I like you better like this."  
  
Tord nodded, finding himself rather aroused as well. The two of them were in nothing but underwear, which he still felt was far too much clothing. Tom, seeming to sense this, discarded his own boxers and tugged at the waist band of Tord's, suggesting he do the same. He complied.  
  
He bucked his hips up to grind against Tom, becoming hungry for contact. "Please," he began, whining softly.  
  
"Please what?" Tom teased, ever so gingerly grinding back against him.  
  
"Please, Tom, I want you," he said in a breathy moan. He wrapped his arms around Tom, nails digging into his back.  
  
"Well, since you asked nicely," Tom said smugly before slamming into the other without warning. "Faen!" Tord cried out in surprise. He had a tendency to curse in Norwegian when startled, excited, or otherwise overwhelmed. This was no exception. "F-fuck, Tom! It's really big.."  
  
"Really? I never noticed," he said smugly as he adjusted his pace, beginning to thrust into him at a comfortably slower rate. Sure he was excited, but he didn't want to hurt him. "Let me know if it's too much, okay?"  
  
"It's fine," Tord said between heavy breaths. He moaned softly as one of his hands moved to fondle his own breasts. Tom, noticing this, took his other breast in his hand and massaged it, gently to be careful of his claws.  
  
The volume of both their moans increased as Tom picked up the pace. Tord's moans were mixed with various Norwegian phrases, the most repeated of which being "faen" and "knulle meg."  
  
A few moments in, Tord, in the heat of the moment, cried out "Jeg elsker deg!" in response to which, Tom asked what that meant.  
  
It took him a moment to realize what he'd even said, then his face lit up red. Nervously, he replied, "it.. means I love you." Tom stopped in his movements. "What?"  
  
"N-nevermind, forget it. Or I guess we can talk about this later, right now I just want to finish this."  
  
Tom complied and picked up the pace again, holding the other close to him. He could feel himself nearing orgams, though he was a bit distracted by what Tord had said. He decided to take his advice and worry about it later.  
  
"Fuck, Tord, how are you feeling? Cause I'm getting close.." he was slamming into him as deep as he could now, trying to hit his sweet spot. He didn't know how much longer he could go for, but he really wanted to make sure Tord came too.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting there, just a- ah!" Tord suddenly gasped when the other slammed into him just the right way. "Just a little more!"  
  
Tom kept thrusting as hard as he could into Tord's sweet spot, until he was unable to hold off any longer. With one more thrust he moaned out loudly, holding onto Tord tightly as he came. His orgasm was intense, with his whole body trembling. "Oh Tord.."  
  
This was all it took to send Tord over the edge as well, cumming hard just after Tom. He moaned his name, with an expression commonly known as hentai face. Like a fucking anime girl, Tom wasn't surprised.

After a moment he pulled out and lied down next to him, cuddling close. "So..." he began, as bit nervously. "About what you said earlier,"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was excited and it sort of slipped, I understand if you don't feel the same."  
  
"No, I.." Tom sighed. "I'm not sure, I always thought I hated you, but recently I've been more and more sexually interested in you, and I've been thinking maybe it's even more than that? I don't really know if I love you, Tord, and I'm really sorry if that's disappointing, but I'd certainly like to try something with you."  
  
Tord's face lit up in a smile and he moved to hug him tightly. "No, that's not disappointing at all. I'd absolutely love that, Tom, thank you."  
  
Tom smiled warmly in return, then placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm so glad. Now, would you like to take a nap with me? I'm exhausted."  
  
Tord laughs, snuggling into him and closing his eyes. "Sure."  
  
And that night they slept holding each other, feeling secure in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i only know how to end fics with them falling asleep that's been a trend in my writing for years now


End file.
